Premiers instants d'une légende disparue
by Frozen Ryuko
Summary: Cato. Il est celui qui n'a pas hésité à décapiter un enfant de quatorze ans. Il est un gagnant à sa façon. Il est le dernier mort des 74ème Hunger Games. Et sur cette plateforme, il attend le gong qui est censé annoncer le début d'une victoire pour lui.


_Bonjour à tous !  
_

_J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS hier, je ne sais plus comment. J'aime énormément décrire dans ce genre et j'aimerais bien faire de même avec d'autres personnages mais j'ai peur au niveau du style d'écriture. Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit à la troisième personne et je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à retrouver la main. Donc j'hésite à en faire d'autres, peut-être bien._

_Celui-ci porte sur mon personnage préféré, Cato. J'ai voulu lui donner une meilleure image mais je pense bien avoir fait le contraire..._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Suzanne Collins (à mon grand regret...)_

* * *

Le compte à rebours résonne dans sa tête. Les secondes défilent devant ses yeux, comme la récompense de son labeur. La satisfaction ultime, pour tout ce qu'il a dû endurer ces dernières années. Debout, sur une de ces plateformes de départ, il fixe avidement les épées entreposées dans la Corne d'abondance. Les Juges lui offrent le moyen le plus sûr pour lui de remporter cette édition. Sa performance lors des évaluations les a scotchés sur leurs fauteuils.

Et pourtant, _elle_ a réussi à faire mieux que lui.

Elle a obtenu une note quasiment inatteignable. Sa performance tenue secrète a fait remonter sa popularité en un rien de temps. Elle avait attiré tous les regards à la parade, et à partir du moment où elle avait surpassé les Carrières, les sponsors ont misé une grande partie sur elle. Cette fille horripilait Cato à un point inimaginable. Lui voler la vedette de la sorte ne se faisait pas sans conséquences, c'est ce qu'il comptait lui apprendre.

Sa mise en scène avec son soi-disant petit-ami n'avait convaincu que le Capitole. Les autres tributs, de Carrière spécialement, dont il faisait parti, avaient été affligés d'autant d'indécence. Cato se rappelle parfaitement la manière dont Clove a fait semblant de rendre son repas, lorsque le garçon du Douze a avoué aimer la fille du feu. Une façon ironique de faire comprendre que ce comportement la dégoutait au plus haut point.

Cato se positionne comme il en avait l'habitude en entraînement. Tout ça n'est qu'un aboutissement, rien n'est différent. Des bains de sang, il en a participé à beaucoup plus qu'il n'y a eu d'Hunger Games. Les simulations l'ont forgé. Sa course en est devenue rapide, souple. La fluidité de ses mouvements n'a eu cesse de s'améliorer. Sa violence a été décuplée. À partir de ce moment, il est devenu impénétrable. Il est parfait, et sera bientôt un gagnant. Un unique qui veut marquer les esprits.

Le gong retentit, il s'élance. Clove est déjà armée, lançant des couteaux sur tout ce qui bouge. Marvel poignarde quelqu'un de méconnaissable. Glimmer doit être entrain d'accomplir des meurtres de l'autre côté de la Corne. Quand à Cato, il prend du plaisir à tuer ceux sur son passage. Un plaisir qu'il sait être égoïste, mais qu'il sent s'immiscer au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il ne peut le retenir, même s'il sait que c'est malsain. Ça fait partie intégrante de son éducation, après tout.

Il aperçoit le gars du Onze repartir, il a réussi à quitter cet endroit souillé. Le sang tachant l'herbe ne lui suffit plus. Cato en veut plus, toujours plus. Ses membres bougent d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'il ait à les commander. Il est maintenant un automate qui comprend à peine ce qu'il fait. Il ne sait plus où il est, qu'elle heure il est, et pourquoi il est ici. Il laisse son instinct sauvage et bestial le guider vers une victoire inévitable.

Ce n'est que lorsque Clove l'interpelle et que les coups de canon commencent à retentir qu'il reprend conscience de tout ce qu'il avait oublié. Le sol tapissé de cadavres plus ou moins amochés est bien réel. Il a tué, il ne sait pas qui, mais il en a la certitude. Sa partenaire le félicite en lui indiquant un petit corps gisant à quelques mètres d'eux, un sac de couchage dans les bras. Son air innocent aurait pu donner l'impression qu'il dormait, si l'entaille au niveau de son cou n'était pas aussi visible. Ainsi donc, il avait abattu ce jeune garçon ? À cette simple pensée, son être tout entier se mit à frémir. La fierté l'envahit pour la première fois, la véritable fierté.

Il est prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Le son se répercute contre les parois de la Corne. Son rire dément ferait fuir tous les animaux aux alentours, s'il y en avait. Son rictus féroce résonne dans une fraction de l'arène, intimant à tous les tributs de s'éloigner au plus vite. Il sent sa gorge le brûler, ses cordes vocales forcer et ses muscles se contracter douloureusement. Mais il n'arrive pas à se s'arrêter.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se calme enfin que Clove lui annonce, non sans reculer de quelques pas, que la fille du feu s'est échappée, emportant un sac et un de ses précieux couteaux. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne s'avance pas pour la tuer sur-le-champ. Cato lui sourit, de façon animale. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est prêt à lui pardonner son erreur. Il ne s'en rend compte que lorsqu'un sentiment encore étranger l'envahit. Il veut qu'elle meure de ses mains. Par son épée. Qu'elle hurle à la mort, qu'elle le supplie de la laisser. Cependant, elle est peut-être forte, elle a peut-être ses chances de gagner. Il y a pensé.

Mais il sait que son nom sera inscrit à jamais dans les grandes personnalités des Jeux, quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

_Un avis ?_


End file.
